Secret
by efl614
Summary: She was always... there.


She was always… there. Nothing to notice, just part of the background. So why had his eyes been following her every move for the past week? Why did he notice the way her lips moved when she spoke, the way her brow furrowed when she seemed to be deep in thought, or even the way her hands moved fluidly through the air when she was excited about something?

The fact of the matter was he was in love with her.

So deeply in love with her, in fact, that he couldn't sleep at night. He was tormented with how he should handle this new discovery. Should he tell her? How would she react? Would she hex him? What would her family say? What would _his_ family say? All these thoughts were making him sick. He didn't know what to do with himself.

This inability to sleep had driven him to aimless wanderings throughout the school. He explored to places he had never been before, but he never noticed this. He was too far gone in his own mind.

His grades started to slip. He didn't care.

It was Tuesday, exactly one week since this realization had hit him like a ton of bricks. He had Herbology with her, one of two classes he shared with this eccentric, odd, _beautiful_ girl. He had tortured himself with thoughts such as, "Is today the day I tell her? Will I talk to her? Brush her blonde hair away from her face and tell her she means the world to me?"

With an enormous stroke of luck, he was partnered for the day with her.

She chattered amicably as they did the assignment, as if she didn't care, or even know who he was or who his family was. On multiple occasions, he almost said something. Almost. But every time he tried, his throat swelled up, and he felt as if he were going to be sick.

Herbology class came and went, and still, he said nothing.

It was Wednesday, and he was walking through the halls, not really seeing any of his other classmates. That is, until he saw her, skipping toward him with an airy smile on her face. He almost pulled her aside. Almost.

It was Thursday, and he was sitting in the Great Hall. He knew he should eat, but he just couldn't find any sort of appetite at the food presented to him. He looked up, and at the same time, she glanced up from her table, and stared directly at him. She wore some kind of ridiculous hat, and he thought it looked adorable on her. She smiled and waved at him, and his stomach dropped.

It was Friday, and he had Transfiguration with her. He was sitting in his seat and watched her as she skipped through the doorway. She waved to her friends, and then skipped over to _his_ desk.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked in her voice, a voice he could know anywhere, and she motioned with her tiny hands to the chair next to him. He willed himself to say something witty, but all he could do was jerkily shake his head. She smiled, and sat down with a flourish.

All throughout the class, he tried to say something, but he just couldn't. Instead he gripped the edge of his chair, and tried to ignore how lovely she smelled.

The bell rang, and in a flash, she was gone.

It was Saturday, and he found himself wandering the halls again. The moonlight gave him some light to see, but it wasn't much. He didn't mind the darkness, though. It soothed him, and he seemed to be able to organize his thoughts better.

As he was walking, he bumped into something… or someone. He tripped and fell onto his knees. He turned around and sat on the ground to see who it was he had tripped on.

And there _she_ was, in a nightgown with kittens and moons and and stars on it. She was barefoot, and she had a magnifying glass in her hand. She stared him with her big eyes, and he was speechless.

Then she just laughed. And it was that laugh that drove him to do it. Drove him to take the biggest risk of his laugh. Without his full consent really, his mouth opened and-

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou!" He said in a breathless voice. She stopped laughing, but she smiled widely.

"Oh, I know. And can I tell you a secret?" She leaned closer, her cool breath hitting his cheek. He swallowed and nodded slowly.

She leaned even closer and said, "I love you too, Draco." And with the words he had so desperately wanted to hear, he leaned in and kissed her.

In this moment, Draco didn't care about anything but her. But he supposed, it had always been that way, hadn't it? Just her. Just his Luna.


End file.
